my laboratory prince
by theEvilPumpkin
Summary: Sungmin bertemu dengan adik kelasnya yang tampan dan pintar tapi judes. ga pinter bikin semmary. baca aja oke? Kyumin fic...


My laboratory prince

Cast: KyuhyunXSungmin

Genre: romance, genderswitch

Disclaimer: sekali lagi SuJu itu punya ortu mereka dan mengikat kontrak dengan SMEnt. Tapi KyuMin murni punya author. Kekekeeee... * dibantai ELF *

##########################

''LEE SUNGMINN!'' bentak seorang guru pada sesosok gadis yang tengah tertidur di bangkunya. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sungmin lantas mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap sekeliling.

Matanya kini tertuju pada gurunya, Park Jung Soo, yang kini menatapnya penuh amarah. Ia tersenyum kecut dan menggaruk kepalanya sungkan.

''ha-hai, songsaenim'' kata Sungmin. Park songsaenim masih menatap Sungmin marah.

''setelah pelajaran ikut saya ke laboratorium'' ujar Park songsaenim datar. Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia tahu ia akan mendapat hukuman. Dengan malas Sungmin meletakkan kembali kepalanya ke atas meja dan memejamkan mata.

PLETAKK...!

''JANGAN TIDUR LAGI!'' bentak Park songsaenim diikuti suara rintihan Sungmin yang berhasil terkena lemparan penghapus papan tulis.

''aishh! Iya. Iya'' rutuk Sungmin.

##########################

''lalu, pak, untuk apa menyuruh saya ke laboratorium ini?'' tanya Sungmin sambil melihat seisi ruang laboratorium sekolahnya. Park songsaenim masih diam dan membuka sebuah pintu.

Sungmin melongok dari belakang tubuh Park songsaenim. Dilihatnya sesosok siluet ramping yang sedang memegang tabung reaksi. ''kenapa gelap begini? Dasar kau ini...'' gumam Park songsaenim keras. Dia berjalan kearah sakelar lampu dan menyalakannya.

Sungmin pov

Lampu ruang berbau zat kimia itu kini menyala terang. Tapi aku masih bengong. Sosok yang kini berdiri di depanku seperti menghipnotisku. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kulitnya yang putih. kacamatanya yang berbingkai hitam sedikit miring waktu menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam.

''Sungmin-ssi, perkenalkan, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, adik kelasmu dan sekaligus ketua klub sains di sekolah ini'' ujar Park songsaenim mengenalkan lelaki bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu padaku.

Aku membungkuk sejenak dan kembali menatapnya dan mencoba tersenyum. ''halo, aku Lee Sungmin, senang berkenalan denganmu'' kataku. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum samar, lebih mirip seringai.

End of Sungmin pov

Park songsaenim menatap Sungmin bingung. ''ada masalah, Lee Sungmin?'' tanyanya. Sungmin menggelagap dan menatap Park songsaenim kaget.

''ah-tidak pak...'' kata Sungmin masih gelagapan. Kyuhyun mengamati sosok gadis di depannya. Gadis mungil dengan rambut coklat panjang *banyangin Sungmin di perform Gee* dengan wajah yang imut. Dia menggeleng kepala frustasi.

''songsaenim, untuk apa gadis itu berada di sini?'' tanya Kyuhyun pada Park songsaenim. Yang ditanya menoleh dan tersenyum. ''begini, Lee Sungmin akan kuberi hukuman untuk menjadi asistenmu selama seminggu'' ujarnya ceria, membuat wajahnya yang masih awet muda dan tampan itu bersinar.

''apa?'' pekik Sungmin kaget dan histeris. Dia bingung antara senang ataukah sedih mendengar berita itu.

''tidak bisa! Seminggu lagi aku ada olimpiade kimia. Kalau gadis beringas ini ada bersamaku bisa-bisa semua bahan yang kusiapkan akan hancur!'' sentak Kyuhyun spontan.

Park songsaenim tersenyum. ''maaf saja tapi saya tidak bisa membatalkan hukuman itu. Lagipula, Kyu-ssi, dengan adanya Sungmin-ssi bersamamu, tentu pekerjaanmu menjadi lebih ringan kan. Oke kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu... Bye''

BLAMM...

Pintupun tertutup. Meninggalkan dua sosok lawan jenis yang kini saling pandang.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. ''jadi namamu Kyu, adik manis?'' tanya Sungmin sambil melihat sekeliling. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan sedikit mendengus.

''jangan sembarangan menyentuh benda di sini. Dan jangan menyentuh tabung yang disa...''

''aduuhhh...'' terdengar suara rintihan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendongak dan mendapati Sungmin sedang meniup tangannya yang terbakar sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya gusar dan menghampiri Sungmin. Ia langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan menyeretnya menuju wastafel, lalu menyiramnya dengan air.

''sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan menyentuh barang di sini!'' sungut Kyuhyun masih membasahi tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin manyun. ''ma-maaf. Habisnya kau juga terlambat memberitahunya'' kata Sungmin tidak mau kalah. Kini kyuhyun mengolesi tangan Sungmin yang terbakar dengan krim luka bakar.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sambil geleng-geleng. ''tolonglah, noona, jangan ganggu aku selama kau disini''

Sungmin mengangguk, walaupun bingung dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun. ''terima kasih'' ujarnya sambil menarik tangannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan kembali menekuni mikroskopnya. Sungmin masih berkeliling kesana-kemari.

''ngomong-ngomong, Kyu, kau kelas berapa?'' tanya Sungmin yang kini sedang melihat zat-zat yang berderet di rak.

Kyuhyun masih mengamati mikroskopnya. ''kelas satu'' jawabnya. Sungmin manggut-manggut. ''lalu kau ada lomba apa minggu depan?'' tanyanya.

''olimpiade biokimia nasional'' jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. ''wah, hebat! Lalu lomba apa lagi yang pernah kau juarai?'' tanyanya semakin tertarik.

''hanya olimpiade matematika, fisika, biologi, kimia, dan yang paling membuatku bangga adalah aku pernah menjuarai lomba game starcraft internasional'' jawab Kyuhyun bergeming.

Sungmin kini duduk di bangku dan mengayunkan kedua kakinya. ''waahh... Ternyata kau jenius. Tapi aku tidak tahu game apa yang kau sebutkan tadi. Mian...''

Kyuhyun mengangguk. ''kelihatan kalau kau bodoh, noona'' katanya. Sungmin bukannya sakit hati, dia malah tertawa.

''memang selalu begitu kata orang'' kata Sungmin riang. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin. Gadis itu memang sedang tersenyum. Tapi Kyuhyun seakan tahu ada kesedihan di mata Sungmin.

Ia menghela nafas. ''kau mau lihat?'' tanyanya sambil menunjuk mikroskopnya. Sungmin menoleh dengan antusias. ''boleh?'' tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

''itu sampel air laut yang memiliki bakteri. Lihat saja apa yang akan kau temukan disana...'' kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung blushing.

''K-Kyu...'' ujar Sungmin terbata. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. ''ada apa?'' tanyanya.

''kenapa aku baru sadar kalau aku memiliki adik kelas setampan dirimu?'' pekik Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Sungmin tersenyum. ''tapi sudahlah. Akan kulihat ini...'' ujar Sungmin lagi. Tidak sadar perubahan wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah.

''uwaaahhh...! Aku tahu itu! Plankton, musuh tuan Kreb dari kartun kesukaanku Spongebob Squarpants! Aigoo! Ternyata benar-benar ada!''

Teriakan Sungmin dan wajahnya yang imut berhasil menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng.

''noona, bukankah noona kemari untuk bersih-bersih?''

Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersadar dan tertawa hambar. ''ahaaahaa... Benar juga''.

##########################

Sudah lima hari sejak hukuman Sungmin berlangsung. Sungmin yang awalnya ogah-ogahan untuk melaksanakan hukumannya kini dengan senang hari melakukannya.

Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, evil boy yang semula terganggu dengan kehadiran Sungmin, kini mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sungmin, dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka.

##########################

''halo, Kyu!'' teriak Sungmin begitu masuk laboratorium. Tapi ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada alat-alat eksperimen, tanpa Kyuhyun. Sungmin menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari sosok tinggi tersebut.

''Kyu? Kau dimana?'' katanya sambil berkeliling. Akhirnya Sungmin lelah dan duduk di tempat Kyuhyun biasa duduk. ''anak kecil itu kemana, sih? Padahal sudah kubawakan jjajangmyeon kesukaannya'' gumamnya sambil memandang kotak sterofom yang dibawanya.

Sepi.

Itu yang dirasakan Sungmin. ''jadi begini perasaan Kyu saat sendirian. Makanya dia jadi seperti iblis begitu...'' ujar Sungmin sambil manggut-manggut.

Tiba-tiba mata rubah Sungmin menatap sesuatu. Suatu tabung kaca panjang yang baginya cukup mencurigakan.

Ia mengambilnya perlahan. Mencoba mengecek apa yang kini dipegangnya. ''Kyu sering terlihat membawa ini. Ini apa ya?''

''noona?''

Sungmin menoleh dan kaget melihat Kyuhyun datang. ''ahh, kau rupanya!'' seru Sungmin ceria. ''lihat apa yang kubawa!''

Kyuhyun melotot melihat hasil eksperimennya dibawa Sungmin dengan mudahnya. ''noona! Letakkan itu!'' sentak Kyuhyun.

PRAANGG...

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah kaca yang jatuh dan pecah secara bersamaan. Hasil eksperimen Kyuhyun rusak dan hanya menyisahkan serpihan kaca dan cairan yang berada di dalamnya tercecer.

Sungmin gelagapan. ''ma-maafkan aku, Kyu... Kumohon jangan marah padaku, Kyuu...''

Park songsaenim tiba. ''ada apa ini? Dari luar kudengar kau berteriak. Ada apa?'' tanya Park songsaenim.

Sungmin menoleh bersalah. Park songsaenim yang melihat pecahan tabung reaksi itu langsung memucat. Dia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang menunduk dan diam.

''K-Kyuhyun...''

Kyuhyun menoleh kasar kearah Park songsaenim. ''look, songsaenim! Inilah hasil kerja kerasku selama ini, untuk sekolah ini. Sungguh mengejutkan kan!'' sentak Kyuhyun tenang namun menyindir.

''Kyu, ini salahku, Kyuu... Jangan salahkan Park songsa...''

''diam kau, gadis sialan! Memang sudah seharusnya kau tidak berada disini! Cih, malaikat macam apa yang merasukiku yang membiarkan gadis seperti kau berada di sekelilingku!'' bentak Kyuhyun penuh emosi. Matanya berkilat marah.

Sungmin tercengang mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya penuh rasa marah, dan... Kecewa.

Sungmin berdiri. Dia berusaha kuat dan menatap Kyuhyun. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan supaya tidak menangis.

''K-kau tahu, Kyu, ini memang kesalahanku dan aku minta maaf...'' ujar Sungmin terbata. Air mata sudah mengalir deras. Sesekali Sungmin mengusapnya dengan kasar dengan lengannya. ''tapi asal kau tahu, aku sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk membantumu. Dan kau tahu, yang membuatku bahagia berada bersama iblis sepertimu adalah karena aku bisa lebih mengenalmu dan merasakan cinta''

Kini Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Sungmin berlari keluar laboratorium diikuti Park songsaenim yang terus-menerus meneriaki namanya.

Kini Kyuhyun sendirian, mengalami kembali yang namanya kesepian. Entah sejak kapan kehadiran Sungmin merupakan suatu kebiasaan di hidupnya.

##########################

Kyuhyun pov

Hari ini hari terakhir olimpiade dan hari pengumuman kejuaraan. Sampai sejauh ini kupikir lancar-lancar saja. Tidak banyak kesalahan yang kulakukan dan peringkatku masih diatas.

Aku sudah dipastikan menang saat para juri melihat hasil eksperimenku tentang zat penyembuh struktur kulit yang bisa digunakan sebagai pengganti oplas.

''Kyu, kau sudah pasti menang!'' seru seorang gadis berambut keemasan padaku. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum. Jessica memperhatikan dirinya.

''aku harap kau benar-benar menciptakan krim buatanmu itu. Aku sudah capek untuk selalu dituduh melakukan oplas dan dijuluki ratu oplas hanya karena aku sering mencoba berbagai obat muka...'' rutuknya sambil menghentakkan kaki kesal. Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

''by the way, Kyu, where's Sungmin? Isn't she your special girl...'' ucap Jessica cepat.

Sungmin.

Kenapa nama itu harus terucap, sih? Batinku kesal. Aku menatap Jessica seakan mengatakan jangan-sebut-nama-itu-atau-kubunuh-kau dan sepertinya Jessica mengerti dan langsung diam.

''bagaimana bahasa inggrismu tadi?'' tanyaku. Jessica menoleh dan menunjukkan lambang victory dengan kedua jarinya.

''perfectly'' serunya. Aku mengangguk. Sudah kuduga itu.

Sebuah suara dari speaker berbunyi dan menyuruh semua peserta olimpiade untuk berkumpul dia aula. Aku, Jessica dan beberapa perwakilan sekolahku bersama menuju aula dan duduk.

Seperti yang kuduga, Jessica mendapat juara pertama untuk bahasa inggris.

Kini giliran kimia, waktuku untuk berdoa. Ya Tuhan, kumohon...

Juara ketiga, Shim Changmin

Juara kedua, Lee Jinki

Oh my God, please save me. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk ini. Kalau perlu aku akan mengatakan itu padanya. Apapunn...

''CHO KYUHYUN!''

Aku mendongak. Sorak sorai bergerumuh. Banyak orang menyalamiku dan Park songsaenim kini memelukku bahagia.

Aku tersenyum. Kini Tuhan memaafkanku...

##########################

Aku berjalan menuju taman. Kulihat seorang gadis sedang duduk di bak pasir dan memainkannya dengan tampang aegyo.

Aku tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Gadis itu menyadari kehadiranku dan menoleh kaget.

''K-Kyuu... Sedang apa disini?'' tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan jongkok di sampingnya. Sungmin tampak grogi dan itu membuatku berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa.

''noona, aku juara pertama'' kataku sambil sibuk memainkan pasir. Ternyata mengasyikkan juga.

''a-aku tahu. Jessica mengabariku'' ucapnya gugup sambil menunduk. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum licik.

''hope is a dream that doesn't sleep...'' gumamku pelan, namun kuusahakan agar Sungmin mendengarnya. Sungmin menoleh. ''apa?''.

''dan keinginanku adalah memilikimu, noona...'' lanjutku sambil menatapnya lembut namun menusuk, ya, itulah keahlianku.

''K-Kyuuu...'' wajah Sungmin memerah. Aku menyeringai. Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku dan menciumnya sekilas.

''saranghaeyo, noona...''

Sungmin semakin memerah, dan pingsan. Aku tertawa. Ternyata aku benar-benar seorang iblis. Haha...

End of Kyuhyun pov

##########################

''noona, bangun'' Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Sungmin pelan. Perlahan Sungmin membuka mata dan melihat sekeliling. Masih di taman.

''senang melihat pangeranmu kembali?'' ujar Kyuhyun licik. Sungmin mendengus dan tertawa. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin lemot.

''kau mempermainkanku kan, Cho Kyuhyun!'' sentak Sungmin malu. Kyuhyun mengangguk polos. Sungmin melotot marah.

''aku memang suka mempermainkanmu. Tapi untuk perasaanku, aku sungguh-sungguh, Lee Sungmin noona'' sahut Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis.

''lain kali aku akan ikut kalau kau ke laboratorium lagi'' ujar Sungmin.

''dan sebelum itu terjadi aku akan menghilang daripada semua penemuanku kau rusak'' sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin cemberut, tapi detik berikutnya tertawa, begitu pula Kyuhyun.

The end.

akhirnya selesaiiii...

walopun modal nekat karena reader pasti kecewa...

mian.. mian... miannn...

tapi minta review-nya yaaaa...

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
